fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter Ewers (Denkai)
Baxter Ewers is a playable character that stars in the MagiQuest universe. In Denkai Tatakai Kyūkyoku he fights with his Fire Wond and his Flame Sword called "Jigoku Bureido". His play-style is very similar to that of Ike's and 's play outs due to him being one of the medium-heavy characters and a power character. He uses various elements such as Ice Arrow, Lightning Rune, Rune of Healing, Fire Rune & other typical runes from MagiQuest. Attributies Baxter Ewers fights with his "Jigoku Bureido" meaning Hell Blade in English and his trademark Fire Wand in some of his movesets. He is one of the medium-heavy characters in the game being hard to knock off and has great KOing in the game. Baxter's forward Smash is him powerfully thrusting the Jigoku Bureido forward with each Rune element zapping out of it with a tipper sweetspot. Baxter can also switch each rune element he can have with his down special called Rune Change & it only can have him switch to 5 other runes. He also has a very good wielding the Fire Wand in some of his movesets, like for example he can use it for his Forward and Back ariel to shoot out the "Distract Rune" which It can put opponents in a helpless statement. He can also use a great distance with one of the Rune elements for his Neutral Special Ice Arrow, He can shoot it at a long distance which if any opponent is at a higher percentage, the opponent he shot will freeze. Somehow he fights similar to that of Ike and Shulk at the same time. However there is some major flaws Baxter will suffer, his dash attack isn't so great with his wielding up his Jigoku Bureido (similar to Ike's Dash attack). His Up special Portal Rune does infact go high, however when someone attacks baxter while he's trying to recover back to a stage, he'll go into a helpless statement. Baxter has also suffer problems to fast characters who can easily escape his attacks. Also baxter gets vulnerable to attacks when someone tries to break his Rainbow Shield. Moveset *Standard Attack: Does a Punch. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Then a Kick. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Slashes the Jigoku bureido upwards. 6% *Side Tilt: Does a stronger slash forward. 9% *Side Smash: Powefully thrusts his Jigoku bureido forward while each element of a Rune he is currently on (etc. Ice Arrow), does the second hit. 5.5% (hit sowrd), 13% (hit 1), 11.5% (Rune) making a total of 30% *Up Tilt: Slashes upwards with the Jigoku bureido. 11% *Up Smash: Swings the Jigoku bureido upwards in a arc above his head. 17% (fully charged), 11% (uncharged) *Down Tilt: Sweeps his foot downwards. 9% *Down Smash: A high range spinning slash with long start and ending lag. The move is capable of hitting it three times in a row. 14%, 12% 10%, 8% making a total of 44% *Dash Attack: Dashes forward as he lifts his Jigoku bureido. 10% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Thrusts his leg out performing a sex kick. it deals more damage to his foot. 11.9% clean, 6% late. *Forward Ariel: Shoots out the Distract Rune, if anyone is in the air they will go helpless, good for follow up chain attacks. 9% *Back Ariel: Same as Forward Ariel *Up Ariel: Weilds the Jigoku bureido upwards with the Rune aura strikes upwards. 5%, 10%, 7.5% making a total of 22% *Down Ariel: A powerful meteor spike attack, Holds down the Jigoku bureido downwards while falling fast, it can bounce off an ariel opponent who can get a meteor spiked. 11% meteor spike, 7% late. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Reaches out to grab *Pummel: Knees the opponent. 2% *Forward Throw: Stabs the Jigoku buriedo twice in the opponent and throws the opponent forward. 6%, 7% (stab). can chain throw *Back Throw: Turns them around & kicks them backwards. 8% *Up Throw: Heaves the opponent up in the air and stabs their chest. 3% (hit 1), 4% (throw) *Down Throw: Slams the opponent on the ground and thrusts the Jigoku buriedo through there spine. 3% (1 hit), 4% (throw) Other *Ledge Attack: Comes back and punches forwards. 10% *Floor Attack (Up): Kicks in a 360 arc. 5% *Floor Attack (Down): Gets back up and punches around him. 7% *Trip Attack: Swings the Jigoku buriedo around himself. 6% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Appears right out of a Portal Rune and sets for battle *Taunts: **Up: Points the Jigoku buriedo upwards saying "Alright! i'm ready!" in a smiling emotion **Side: Drops the Jigoku buriedo in embarrassment then picks it back up **Down: Adjusts his hair on the side of his face back. *Revival Platform: Sits on a platform based off on MagiQuest *Win: Sticks his Jigoku Buriedo on the ground and strikes a pose with his fist up while holding his Wand. *Lose: Does a facepalm while looking down with both his Wand and Jigoku Buriedo dropped on the ground. In Competitve Play Trivia